07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Karu
Karu is a protagonist in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is Chairman Miroku's Begleiter, and on several occasions has been shown to be secretly following Ayanami around,Manga chapter 62. though whether he does this due to Miroku's orders or for his own reasons is still unknown. Karu is recognised by the bandages that obscure his hands and the upper half of his face, only showing his mouth and a little of his nose. Though his eyes are covered he is still able to see perfectly, though how is unknown (later in manga chapter 88, it is revealed that his eyes were wounded by Landkarte's scythe when Landkarte wanted to kill him). Kapitel 86 reveals that he is the current reincarnation of Ea, one of the Seven Ghosts, who had been missing for ten years, later making himself known to Bishop Lance in confession and warning him of Ayanami and Teito's current situation. Appearance Physical appearance Karu is a tall man, being the same height as Hyuuga and Frau who are six foot two, and has a muscular build. His exact age is unknown, but he appears to be fairly young; manga chapter 88 revealed that he was the youngest member of the previous generation of Ghosts. Karu has a long, diamond-shaped face with a rather large, straight nose, and a large mouth with full lips. The upper half of his face is wrapped with bandages, obscuring his eyes. Karu's hair is straight, cropped short, and spiked up in a similar fashion to Hyuuga. The anime shows that his hair is light brown in colour and his skin is also quite dark, but in the manga he has dark hair like Katsuragi. Ten years ago, during the Raggs War, Karu's hair appeared to be worn in a different style, and his build was not as muscular. Although dark-haired, his facial features resemble Miroku's, Ouka's and Dalia's, indicating his heritage as a member of the Barsburg Family. Manga chapter 88 shows how he looked when he was a child. Clothing Karu appears to wear the military uniform: consisting of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. It is thought that he wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown to wear a plain, white shirt whilst wearing the Barsburg military uniform). His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Over this he wears a trench coat, of the same colour of the military uniform, with a high neck-guard and a large, rectangular, metal broach round his neck. Because of his wound when he received in the past, he bandaged his face. He covered Ea's mark in his hands possibly to hide his identity as Ea. Personality While Karu initially appeared to be mild-mannered and very quiet, the manga later showed that Karu ridicules others, as shown when he told Teito that that Kurena had not had an audience with Chairman Miroku because she was talentless and therefore useless. When he saw that Teito was injured, he also said that Teito would be killed if he didn't try hard. In order to perform the duties delegated to him, he can be manipulative and emotionally abusive, as shown when he told Teito that if Teito ever tried to escape, he would kill Kurena, whom Teito was close with. However, as of manga chapter 86, it was revealed that he is actually the current reincarnation of Ea and therefore an ally of Teito's, and the reason for his past emotional abuse of Teito was so that he (Karu) would escape detection. Karu tends to outwardly appear somewhat emotionally detached. Even during the Raggs War era, his expression revealed little, and in Kapitel 86, when Teito found out Karu's true identity as the Ghost Ea and expressed his (Teito's) shock and annoyance at Karu not telling him who he was, Karu replied in a calm and matter-of-fact manner. However, although he appears cold, Karu is not unkind. He compliments both Teito and Ouka in Kapitel 86, once smiled briefly at Teito during the Raggs War era while commenting on Teito's courage, and once teasingly called Landkarte a 'lightweight advocate of peace'. He was also evidently shocked and horrified when he saw Landkarte kill the other Ghosts during the Raggs War. Relationships 'With his superiors :' [[Miroku|'Miroku:']] Karu has been Miroku's Begleiter for over ten years, and Karu accompanies him almost everywhere he goes. However, considering that Karu is one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an ally of Teito's, Karu may not be truly loyal to him. 'With other people in the military : ' [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Karu has been shown to be following Ayanami around. It is unknown whether he does this on Miroku's orders or for his own personal reasons, but being one of the Seven Ghosts, it is likely that he does so in order to collect information on Ayanami that could help in the fight against Verloren. In manga chapter 75, he said that Ayanami is a Warsfeil that cannot be trusted. He also said that Ayanami probably will kill anyone who stands in his way. 'Teito Klein' Because Teito's mother, Millea, is a biological descendant of the Barsburg family, Teito is related to Karu by blood. Teito first met Karu during the Raggs war, when the 07-Ghosts convened to discuss the Pope's treachery by making Teito Pandora's Box. Karu suggested erasing Teito's memories of the Raggs war so that he did not accidentally open Pandora's Box himself. However, after witnessing Teito's courage and willingness to fight, he rescinds his suggestion and decides to put his faith in him, commenting upon his fighting spirit and complimenting Teito's courage with a rare smile. After the Raggs war, when Chairman Miroku decided to take Teito in as his battle slave, Karu was left in charge of watching Teito to make sure that he didn't escape. During this time, Karu was emotionally abusive towards Teito, as he didn't want anyone suspecting his identity as one of the 07-Ghosts, an ally of the church and Teito himself. After Kal reveals his true identity as Ea to Teito, he admits to admiring Teito's courageous spirit. It is implied that Karu was protective of Teito, despite his harshness towards him. Karu himself admits to protecting Teito in chapter 86, saying he protected Teito at Chairman Miroku's mansion. 'Others :' Landkarte : When Karu was a child, he had a good relationship with the child Landkarte. He said that Landkarte was the first person who made him have the idea of friends. During the Raggs War, when Landkarte killed the other Ghosts, Karu/Ea was evidently shocked and horrified. Landkarte then tried to kill Karu as well, but Karu switched his (Karu's) soul number with someone else's, and managed to escape. Karu then remained undercover in the military while keeping an eye on Landkarte (he told Teito he had been 'chasing his compatriot for the past ten years'. Kurena: Karu supervised Kurena, and seemed to treat her unkindly. However, once when Kurena asked him about Teito's whereabouts, Karu told her when he could just as easily have refused to answer. It is possible that, as with Teito, Karu treated her roughly in order to not rouse suspicion. Mikhail: In Kapitel 86, Mikhail expressed displeasure at Karu's past abusive treatment of Teito, although Karu never truly had bad intentions towards Teito. It seems that Mikhail was aware of Karu's moving the original Ouka's soul into the current Ouka's body ten years ago, even before Karu said so himself. Apart from that, from what little has been shown of their relationship, they seem to have a fairly neutral relationship. As with the other Ghosts, Mikhail addresses Karu by his Ghost name instead of by his human name. Raphael: As with Mikhail, Karu has known Raphael for a very long time, both of them being immortal beings. Apart from that, they seem to have a fairly neutral relationship. Abilities and Attributes Karu has been shown to be very quick and agile, despite his eyes being covered. He was able to easily dodge Katsuragi's sword strike. Ghost Ability Karu's ability as the Ghost Ea is to decide who goes to Heaven, and who is reincarnated based on their actions. He also can move that person's soul from the first broken body (vessel) to a new one, and that person can then continue to live, for example Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. And Ea is the only one who can use The Book of Hades after Verloren's fall. Like the other Ghosts, Karu's heart does not beat and his body does not give off heat, so he has higher resistance to low temperatures than ordinary humans. As a Ghost, Karu would also recover more quickly than ordinary humans if injured. History Manga chapter 88 shows that Karu died of poisoning, coming from the result of a rash of conflicts over the successor happening inside the Barsburg royal home. He was the youngest Ghost in the previous generation of Ghosts during the Raggs War. Karu was shown to have watched Teito, from when he was a child under Miroku's supervision, in order to make sure he didn't escape. Appearances Anime Manga Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye Karu first appears with Miroku in a meeting about Teito and the Eye of Mikhail. Karu is shown to be keeping a close eye on Kurena, the maid who took care of Teito while he was under Miroku's supervision. In the manga, Karu was shown to be following the Chief of Staff, Ayanami, around on several occasions. On one occasion Ayanami returned to his job after recovering from a serious injury sustained whilst fighting Castor, Karu was shown to be listening to the conversation he (Ayanami) was having with Katsuragi through the walls. When Katsuragi suspected something, and drove his sword through the wall, Karu was able to dodge it, making the attack miss by mere inches. Karu continued to follow Ayanami as he (Ayanami) and his subordinates walk on. Trivia *Some fans suspected Karu (romanised as Kal), is one of the Seven Ghosts who infiltrated the Barsburg Army before the Raggs War, due to his highly suspicious behaviour around the Black Hawks. As of Kapitel 86, it has been confirmed that Karu is the current reincarnation of Ea. *Some fans also suspected that he may be Yukikaze, because in order to be a ghost one has to be dead, and if the man whom Ayanami remembers in chapter 26 covered his face in bandages, the result would look quite like Kal. *Karu's cause of death was poisoning and he was killed during childhood. (manga chapter 88) Quotes *'Landkarte...why? Didn't you strongly wish for peace?!' (in Kapitel 88, after seeing Landkarte kill three other Ghosts) *'So you plan to be bait.' (to Teito, in Kapitel 89) *'There was an urgent need to train you, as the container of Pandora's Box.' (to Teito, in Kapitel 86) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Begleiter Category:Ghost Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Gods